1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronics layout and more particularly to an improved electronics layout for an illuminated exit sign.
2. Description of Prior Art
Exit signs that illuminate are used for many applications, such as the inside of stores, parking garages, theatres, offices, industrial plants and many others. The exit signs are usually comprised of an enclosure, a plastic face on one or both sides, lights inside the enclosure and electronics for illuminating the lights. The plastic face usually has the word exit and an arrow or chevron embossed on it in red with a white background. These units require a transformer or power assembly for converting an AC power source to DC power for turning on the lights within the enclosure. The lights are arranged to provide light uniformly within the enclosure so the exit sign illuminates at a particular brightness in dark or dim areas. Additionally, in many commercial building applications these signs require a battery backup source that will drive the exit sign with a specified brightness in the event of a power loss.
Due to the arrangement of the lights or light emitting diodes (LEDs) for providing uniform lighting within the enclosure, and the necessary control circuitry needed to provide a battery backup, a separate enclosure is necessary for the electronics. These enclosures are sometimes referred to as canopies, and may contain the power assembly, the control circuitry and batteries for battery backup. This is especially the case in double face exit signs.
The present invention alleviates the need for using canopies (to store components) by designing an electronic layout that allows the entire electronic package to be contained in the exit sign housing. Further, this invention provides a layout that can be used in both single and double face exit signs.